


His.

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce thinks about where he belongs.





	His.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Metropolis."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal November 10, 2008.

Metropolis.

Bruce was there often as Bruce Wayne, and occasionally as Batman.

He knew its streets, its hiding places.

It was bright.

Sunny.

Cold.

Metropolis was beautiful.

But empty. Heartless. Lifeless.

Bruce belonged in Gotham.

Dark.

Gothic.

Warm.

Alive. Lurching to a horrible death at times, but he could still feel his city pulsing around him, could feel it aching. He was able to lose himself there even as it enveloped him.

It wasn’t bright, and it wasn’t cheerful.

But it was his. And he wouldn’t let it die.

Superman could have his brightness.

Batman would never leave his darkness.


End file.
